


The Succubus' advice

by CinnamonRoll123



Series: Akiryu [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira gets some advice from a succubus, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexy advice, Smut, Top Kurusu Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: Akira likes Ryuji. Ryuji likes Akira. But they're too oblivious to realise that. When a succubus gives Akira some advice, he finally gets the push he needed.





	The Succubus' advice

“This one’s weak to guns! Should be easy!” Futaba shouted out, floating above the battle. The succubus winked and smiled seductively, but its charms were ignored by everyone. It huffed and raised its defences, but a cleverly shot bullet knocked it down easily.

“Yes!” Ryuji cried out, relishing in his victory. Everyone congratulated him except for one person. Akira was deep in conversation with the succubus on the floor, him frowning and the succubus grinning. It didn’t seem like he was in danger, so Ryuji just brushed it off as some negotiation. He still felt slightly disappointed at the fact Akira hadn’t praised him for his attack. Not even a quick smile to praise Ryuji for his efforts.

“Aww…are you pouting because Akira won’t smile at you?” Ann grabbed one of Ryuji’s cheeks and pulled, grinning. “You lovesick puppy.”

“I’m not in love!” Ryuji protested, massaging his cheek. He wasn’t in love. It was completely normal to want your best friend to smile at you because you did amazing and you wanted confirmation from the one person you trusted most. It was completely normal to feel your heart skip a beat when they looked at you too.

“He’s done, by the way. And you can go flirt now, so hurry up and kiss! I’m sick of watching you two!” Ann entered the Monabus, leaving Ryuji and a still-frowning Akira.

“You good?” Ryuji asked, concerned.

Akira took a deep breath, like he was bracing himself, and looked Ryuji square in the eyes before nodding. For some reason, there was something in his gaze that left Ryuji almost breathless. Embarrassed, Ryuji quickly turned around and entered the Monabus.

_How had this happened?_

It wasn’t like he wasn’t happy about it, but Ryuji’s heart was going to fail him at some point. Akira had sat next to Ryuji, insisting that Makoto drive back since he was tired. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was that Akira was sitting very, very close and his hand was on Ryuji’s thigh, his thumb rubbing circles onto the leather. Ryuji gulped and blushed, ignoring the grin and wink Ann gave him. She had clearly caught on, even if the rest hadn’t. What was Akira playing at?

He turned to look at Akira, to ask him what the hell he was doing and was met with…a smirk. His eyes were confident and smug and Ryuji felt himself getting lost in them. Ryuji felt himself turn a darker shade of crimson and wondered if his face matched the colour of his ascot. Without warning, Akira leaned down and whispered in Ryuji’s ear.

“Do you want to stay at mine tonight?”

Wondering if steam was coming out of his ears, Ryuji nodded, yet again ignoring Ann’s very enthusiastic wink. He didn’t need any more embarrassment.

Leblanc had already closed up when they arrived so they were met with emptiness and silence. It was made especially clear because Morgana had gone with Ann after Akira had insisted.

“You want to come upstairs?” Akira whispered into Ryuji’s ear, eliciting a shudder from Ryuji. He didn’t know why Akira liked whispering into his ear but it was strangely nice. Ryuji was so lost in his own confusion that he didn’t realise he was being led into Akira’s room, rather than following him. Akira’s hold on his hand was soft, and he stared at it with a mixture of feelings. Happiness being the main one. When they reached the top step, Akira did waste any time and immediately pinned Ryuji to the wall and leant in, lips so close one touch would make them kiss.

“Do you like me, Ryuji?” Akira asked, using his Joker voice. It almost made Ryuji’s heart stop functioning and knees melt. “Do you?”

“I-I do…” Ryuji admitted, hands trembling. Now that they were so close he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Akira’s neck and kiss him. Akira was one step ahead.

He leant forward and kissed Ryuji passionately, hands exploring up Ryuji’s shirt. Ryuji kissed back, finally living out the fantasies he had had all those times when he was alone. No matter how many times he had imagined Akira’s tongue tangling with his, it didn’t compare to the real thing. He nearly short-circuited when Akira’s fingers squeezed a nipple, releasing feelings Ryuji had never felt before. He pulled away, panting.

“W-what are you doing?”

“I’ve finally got you in my arms…I want to go further than kissing, Ryuji. Is that ok?”

Ryuji wordlessly nodded, the thought of more filling his mind.

“Is it ok to put it in?” Akira asked, his erection throbbing. He had dealt with twenty minutes of watching Ryuji come apart from the power of his hands, and now he wanted to be inside Ryuji and watch him drown in pleasure.

“It’s-ah!” Akira’s finger pressed against Ryuji’s prostate. “It’s…fine…”

Akira entered Ryuji, relishing in the feeling before moving slowly, enjoying Ryuji’s expressions. Ryuji tapped Akira impatiently, grinding down hopelessly to try and get more. Akira obliged, moving quick and fast, chasing his own orgasm. Knowing that Ryuji was close, he aimed every thrust at Ryuji’s prostate and as rewarded when Ryuji’s eyes widened and he moaned, a lewd sound Akira didn’t know Ryuji could even make.

“I’m g-gonna…go crazy…” Ryuji gasped in between moans.

“Then go crazy.” Akira managed to say, and as soon as he finished, Ryuji came with a barely muffled whimper. Speeding up, Akira felt the familiar tightening in his core signalling his release and in seconds he was coming too.

They fell onto the bed, tired but satisfied and fell asleep.

“The succubus gave you advice?” Ryuji exclaimed, eyes wide.

“Yeah, in return for her life,” Akira explained calmly, arms wrapped around Ryuji. “It was pretty good advice.”

“Yeah…it was.” Ryuji relaxed into Akira’s hold, smiling when Akira kissed him gently on the cheek. “You’re such a sap.”

“Love you too Ryuji.”

“Love you.”


End file.
